Guardian and Goodbye!
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Setiap manusia memiliki guardian. Termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya—menyadari bahwa di kala malam selalu ada yang meniupkan mimpi-mimpi indah ke dalam tidurnya. Lalu, ada lagi peri yang datang mengunjungi hanya karena alasan tertentu. Ia menyelinap ke dalam kamar, lantas mengucap selamat tinggal. /AU /contains sequel
1. Chapter 1

Setiap manusia memiliki _guardian_. Termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya—menyadari bahwa di kala malam selalu ada yang meniupkan mimpi-mimpi indah ke dalam tidurnya. Lalu, ada lagi peri yang datang mengunjungi hanya karena alasan tertentu. Ia menyelinap ke dalam kamar, lantas mengucap selamat tinggal.

**.**

**Guardian and Goodbye!**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters (Kuroko T./Kagami T./Momoi S.) © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover © Its owner**

**.**

"Tetsu-_kuun_~!"

Angin mengembus tirai, mempersilakan seintip langit berbintang terlihat dalam bingkai jendela berkusen putih. Kamar yang ia masuki tidak begitu istimewa. Sederhana, namun rapi. Meja belajar ditata sedemikian rupa. Lampu tidur dipajang menyala di tepi atasnya, membiaskan bayang-bayang siluet bulan sabit dan planet saturnus ke layar tembok putih gading. Pada sandaran kursi di depan meja terlipat apik celana hitam. Lalu di bawah jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya kini menunjukkan ruang antara angka sebelas dan dua belas ikut digantung pula satu setel kemeja biru bersama dasi dan jas putih.

Di tengah suasana remang ruangan, si pemilik kamar tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimut biru pucat yang menutupi sampai batas pinggang. Ia terlelap membelakangi jendela, membiarkan tangan kiri menjadi _bantal_ _tambahan_ yang menangkup sebelah sisi wajah tembamnya.

"Berisik! Tidak lihat dia sedang tidur?"

"_Mou_~ masa aku keduluan olehmu terus, sih?!"

"Ya jelas! Jadwalku datang 'kan sebelum dia tidur, beda denganmu yang harus datang kalau dia _sudah_ tidur!"

"Tidak adiil~!"

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak—bukan, pemuda bersurai biru lembut yang suara dengkurnya terdengar halus dan pelan itu memang sedang tidak sendirian. Seorang berbadan tinggi-tegap duduk santai di dekat kepala Kuroko, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Lalu ada seorang lagi yang baru saja menerobos masuk lewat jendela, terbang tepat di atas Kuroko. Menjadikan sayap perak berkilaunya yang tak berhenti mengepak bak sepasang sayap capung seakan memenuhi ruang kosong tersisa dalam kamar.

"Memang tidak adil sih, terus kau mau apa?" tawa renyah dari sosok pemuda bersurai merah gelap membuat kawan cantiknya bungkam.

Sambil menggembungkan pipi kesal gadis berambut panjang itu mendekati Kuroko. Ia _berdiri_ di sisi lain tempat tidur, memilih mengistirahatkan sayapnya sejenak. Lalu saat tangan lentiknya meraba ke balik bantal yang ditiduri si pemuda biru muda, air mukannya dengan cepat berubah cerah.

"Oi, oi, jangan sampai membuat Kuroko bangun!"

"Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini, kok!" si gadis mengelak, "Nah, lihat!" dengan menggunakan sayapnya ia berpindah tempat ke hadapan si pemuda. Dia menjulurkan tangan, memamerkan sebuah gigi geraham yang didapat, "Giginya goyang karena ia terkena lemparan bola basket. Walaupun suka makanan manis, tapi Tetsu-_kun_ selalu rajin menggosok gigi! Dia _anak_ yang baik, 'kan?"

"Kuroko sudah bukan _anak_-_anak_ lagi lho sekarang!" ingat si pemuda.

"Aah~ kau kenapa sih selalu membuatku ingin menangis?!" ia menghentakkan kaki, "Aku juga tahu, kok! Aku tahu sekarang Tetsu-_kun_ sudah besar dan gigi yang kupegang ini gigi susunya yang terakhir. Makanya… m-makanya… hiks,"

"H-Hei, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kagamin jahaat…! Huwaa~!"

"M-Momoi… aku minta maaf!"

Kuroko Tetsuya bergerak mengubah posisi. Dia sekarang tidur terlentang, menampakkan wajah polosnya. Seketika kamar Kuroko pun hening. Kedua makhluk itu terpaku mengamati wajah manis si pemuda—mata yang terpejam membentuk lengkungan seperti bulan-sabit-lampu-tidurnya, mulutnya yang sedikit membuka, juga rambutnya yang menegak dan berantakan. Kuroko menggosok matanya seolah-olah ia terbangun, namun kemudian tangan itu kembali terkulai. Ia masih tertidur nyenyak.

"_K_-_Kawaii_~!" si gadis menjerit tertahan sedangkan si pemuda hanya bisa bungkam, bersusah payah meredam rona di wajahnya.

Tak berselang lama, kegaduhan kembali melingkupi ruangan. Si gadis hendak menerjang memeluk Kuroko dan si pemuda menghalau cekatan, acuh dengan rengekan si gadis. Pasalnya, dia memang tidak bisa membiarkan sosok bersurai merah muda itu terus-terusan mengganggu anak asuh yang mesti ia lindungi.

.

"Aku selalu ingin jadi _guardian_," Satsuki Momoi kini lebih tenang. Ia duduk di ujung kasur dan memandang sendu wajah Kuroko.

"Bukannya justru jadi peri sepertimu itu bebas?" Kagami Taiga menjadikan kaki kirinya bantalan untuk kepala Kuroko dan sebelah kaki yang lain ia jadikan penyangga tangan kanannya. "Kau 'kan bisa berkeliaran kemana pun sesukamu, sementara aku harus menunggui seorang manusia tidur tiap malam. Jenuh rasanya, kau tahu."

"Aku memang bebas, tapi tidak selamanya aku bisa mengunjungi manusia yang sama! Kagamin juga tahu aku hanya bisa menukarkan koin dengan gigi anak-anak. Dan yang sedang kupegang adalah gigi susu terakhir milik Tetsu-_kun_, makanya… ini juga berarti malam terakhirku berkunjung ke kamar Tetsu-_kun_ yang selalu wangi _vanilla_!"

Hening beberapa saat. Angin masih tak berhenti meniupkan tirai dan helai rambut Momoi. Kagami menghela napas, disisirinya poni pendek Kuroko ke belakang sehingga dahi putihnya terlihat.

"Besok hari pertamanya masuk SMP," pemuda beralis cabang itu coba membuka obrolan lagi.

Momoi mengangguk. Si gadis sama menunduk lesu dengan sayap di punggungnya. Basa-basi Kagami rupanya tidak terlalu mempan. Momoi Satsuki, peri yang duduk di seberang itu entah kenapa terlalu menganggap istimewa bocah dalam pangkuannya. Kalau Kagami tebak, Momoi pasti menjadikan setiap butir gigi Kuroko sebagai koleksi pribadi yang paling berharga. Sedikit konyol memang.

"_Ne_, _Kagamin_, Tetsu-_kun_ sedang mimpi apa?" Momoi membuyarkan lamunan Kagami.

"Eh, ng… dia sedang memilah-milah es _chu_-_chu_ yang akan dibeli karena uang yang ia bawa cuma sedikit."

"Ahaha, mimpi yang datar! Kau buat dia membawa uang lebih dong, Kagamin~! Lalu bilang padanya setelah makan es dia harus menggosok gigi!" Momoi menggurui.

"Oh, ok," tanpa banyak mengeluh Kagami menyapukan tangan besarnya pada kelopak mata Kuroko. Kemudian tampak perubahan pada ekspresi si pemuda mungil, dia mengulas senyum tipis dalam tidurnya.

Menyadari itu Momoi ikut tersenyum. Lagi, Kagami pun melihat manik sendu yang ditunjukkan si peri gigi.

"Tetsu-_kun_ anak yang baik," Momoi berujar lebih seperti berbicara pada angin, "Kalau sudah dewasa nanti dia pasti tampan! Hihi, rasanya baru kemarin aku menukar gigi susu pertamanya yang tanggal akibat jatuh dari tangga—"

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan meratap begitu."

Momoi menengadah, melihat tepat pada manik _crimson_ Kagami.

"Saat kau bertemu seseorang kau juga harus bersiap untuk perpisahan. Bukan hanya kau, aku pun pasti akan berpisah dengan bocah ini pada waktunya!"

Menunggu Kagami tidak melanjutkan ucapan, Momoi lalu tersenyum, "_Ara_~ kadang Kagamin jadi banyak omong seperti Dai-_chan_, ya?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si Bodoh Tengik itu!"

Membiarkan seyuman cantik terus terpoles di wajah, Momoi beranjak. Ia mengembangkan sayap dan menghampiri Kuroko. Dikecupnya singkat pelipis si bocah sebelum ia berjalan menuju jendela lalu menyibakkan tirai.

"Masih ada banyak waktu sampai kau berpisah dengan Tetsu-_kun_. Hingga saat itu tiba aku titip Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_, ya! Jaga dia baik-baik lho, Kagamin!"

"...Titip?" tepat sebelum Momoi meninggalkan kamar Kuroko, Kagami mencegatnya, "Oi, satu lagi!"

"Hm?" Momoi menoleh.

"Tidak usah pakai acara _farewell_ _kiss_ segala!" Kagami memandang Momoi sengit.

"Eh? Lho? K-Kagamin, jangan-jangan—"

"Wajar, 'kan? Setiap malam aku menonton wajah tidurnya," Kagami memalingkan muka, "Makanya apa yang minta 'titip', hah? Seperti Kuroko punyamu saja!"

"Jadi selama ini Kagamin itu sainganku, ya!?" Momoi melotot gemas. Namun setelahnya ia segera menghela napas dan tersenyum maklum, "Yah, itu berarti aku memang tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sudah ada _guardian_ yang selalu menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_. Iya 'kan, _Baka_gamin?"

Kagami menoleh dengan alis berkerut sok angkuh. Dilihatnya gadis itu melambai tangan lantas melepas pijakan pada bingkai jendela, terbang menuju langit malam. Ia sempat mendengar pesan si peri gigi yang memintanya untuk menyampaikan salam kepada sang 'Tetsu-_kun_'. Kagami mendengus geli. Tanpa berhenti menyisiri rambut tidur Kuroko dengan jemarinya, ia menyaksikan apa yang tengah dimimpikan si bocah.

"Padahal dari awal pun kau sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam mimpinya, _Ba_—_ka_!"

Kagami Taiga juga tahu malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi si peri gigi paling cerewet. Karenanya, meski sedikit ogah, dia merelakan khusus malam ini Momoi Satsuki akan ikut ambil peran dalam mimpi Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Berterima kasihlah, karena cuma malam ini saja aku mau berbaik hati," Kagami membetulkan posisi selimut Kuroko. Sambil menerka mimpi apa lagi yang hendak ia tiupkan ke dalam sisa tidurnya Kagami tak berhenti mengelus kepala si bocah—menggantikan _lullaby_ yang tak ia lantunkan.

"Selamat bermimpi indah, Tetsuya. Akan kubangunkan kau nanti pagi."

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N:** Ini… mungkin cuma fic sederhanaaaa banget, ya saya tahu. Haha. Ngomong-ngomong masih ada yang kenal diriku ngga ya, di sini? /enggaa!

RnR? :)


	2. Sequel

**A/N:** Totally AU

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak laki-laki. _Normal_ kalau ia pun pernah punya pengalaman tertarik dengan seorang gadis, dan kebetulan gadis yang dimaksud adalah seniornya.

**.**

**Guardian and Goodbye!**

**(Sequel)**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover © Its owner**

**.**

Selama lima bulan bersekolah di SMP Teiko Kuroko belum memiliki seorang teman pun. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah merasakan saling bertukar alamat _e-mail_. Atau parahnya, dalam kontak ponsel pemuda itu masih hanya terdaftar empat nama; _Kaa_-_san_, _Tou_-_san_, Ogiwara-_kun_, dan _Banira Hon_-_ya_—toko buku langganan tempat ia biasa menenggelamkan diri dalam segudang novel fantasi. Lalu ketika kejadian itu menyapa harinya, saat ia pertama kali absen dari jam pelajaran olahraga dan bertemu gadis penjaga UKS yang cerewet namun baik hati, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya belajar untuk berani membuka obrolan.

"Lho, kukira kau cuma papan berjalan, Kuroko-_kun_!"

Sedikit tersinggung, tapi Kuroko justru senang dan merasa percaya diri bahwa mereka sudah mulai akrab—cuma terkaan Kuroko, sih.

Meski dia senior, meski dia galak, meski dia mirip laki-laki, meski dia… dadanya datar, tapi tidak salah 'kan kalau Kuroko berharap malam ini dia bisa bermimpi tentangnya? Karena itu, Kuroko si anak polos dan baik hati duduk sambil memejamkan mata sebelum ia membaringkan badan di kasurnya.

Kuroko meraih selimut dari ujung tempat tidur, "Aku ingin mengenal _Senpai_ walau cuma di mimpi, siapa tahu nanti kita bisa berteman baik," munajatnya dalam hati. Dengan kalem, lantas si pemuda _chubby_ bersurai biru langit merebahkan diri, menarik selimut sampai hidung setelah sebelumnya ia menepuk-nepuk bantal untuk mendapatkan posisi paling nyaman. Kuroko memulai petualangan alam bawah sadarnya tanpa tahu sosok yang bersandar di bingkai jendela kamar itu sedari tadi berwajah kecut.

"Tidak boleh!" semburnya, "Kau masih kecil, Kuroko! Dan kalau kau sudah besar pun mana mau aku mengizinkanmu, hah?!"

Pemuda tegap bertubuh jangkung menerjang tempat tidur Kuroko. Ia mencubit kedua pipi si _bocah_ begitu tega, tidak peduli kalau itu mungkin saja bisa membangunkannya.

"Heh, dengar ya, Kuroko! Masa seleramu cuma selevel itu? Kau bilang kau tertarik pada gadis dada triplek asuhan _Kakek_ Kiyoshi, hah? Yang benar saja! Aku ini masih jauh lebih baik! Lagian, dia sudah lama naksir teman sekelasnya yang maniak mainan tidak jelas. Jadi jangan harap aku mau mempertemukanmu dengannnya," si pemuda membanting tubuh, ikut tiduran di sebelah Kuroko sambil bersedekap, "...Walaupun cuma di mimpi! Camkan itu, dasar Boncel!"

.

Pagi cerah di hari ini bukanlah suasana yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan hati Kuroko. Rupanya ia tengah dirundung sial bertubi-tubi. Semalam, ia tak pernah melihat sosok Aida Riko meski sebatas 'ikut lewat' dalam mimpinya. Lalu saat berkunjung ke UKS dengan beribu dalih palsu Kuroko malah dimintai doa restu karena sang senior akan menyatakan perasaan pada seorang bernama Hyuuga Junpei—entah siapa dia.

Terus, bisa apalagi dia memangnya?

"Kuroko-_kun_, doakan ya!" Aida tersipu malu.

"Iya, _goodbye_."

"…H-Hah?"

Gadis berambut coklat pendek ditinggal bengong oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, bersama seorang pemuda pemilik surai merah gelap yang cekikikan dan satu pemuda tinggi lain yang agak jengkel akibat ulah usil kawan sesama makhluk _guardian_.

**.**

**Sequel: Fin**

**.**

**A/N:** Entah bakal muncul sequel lainnya atau engga, ga janji juga, haha… /dasar ga punya pendirian!

RnR? :)


End file.
